Alone with Commander Kiske
by MoonlitLuna
Summary: FINISHED! Read A for original ending, B for continuation into Guilty Gear series. READ BOTH! Next is A Tournament?, part 6 of Why must I become a vixen?. Enjoy what is left of part 5, Alone with Commander Kiske. Um, sorry, mistake at Part B ending, sorry!
1. Kiske is Commander of the Holy Orders!

Now the part starts to unravel, must read the end part, my notes and opinions. Happy reading!

It was a few days after Christmas; I was too hot for it to snow. You were digging in the ground, once again digging for treasure. But all you found was a bottle cap. Shoot. Today was definitely not your day at all, the Holy Order Headquarters' alarm blasted out, it was sounding out trouble.

You hear Ky yelling out angry words to someone when you were half there. A blur of red flew by you, "Sol?" you were worried, and you chased after Sol. "Sol! Stop!" you plead toward him. You were shocked; this person could not be Sol! He looked crazy and wicked, you see in his hand the Fuuenken, the sword that can increase the damage that fire attacks can do. "Sol! Please return the Fuuenken, do not do this to yourself!" you also did not want Sol to leave you. Sol pays no attention to you and readies the Fuuenken, while you readied Shiva.

The battle was hard for you physically and emotionally, Sol's powerful blows kept knocking you off balance, but luckily it took enough time to ready another powerful blow and he was as merciless as a Gear would be. You managed to counter Sol's flames with your ice; you did not get any other damage that way. You jumped away from the battle to catch your breath, Sol then charges toward you. You noticed that Sol had accidentally revealed a weak spot, one that could cripple him from this fight. The Dragon panics and takes over, it did not want its life to end right now, she swings Shiva with all her might. Your love of friendship toward Sol makes you easily regain control of your body; you let go of the sword before it became on-target, making the sword completely miss its target. You prepared to take the blow head on, you look into Sol's crazed eyes with care and forgiveness. The Fuuenken digs all the way through your side, coming out of your back and rips the side out when Sol pulls Fuuenken out. Sol stands over you and raises the Fuuenken for your final blow. Ignoring the pain and the blood pouring out of your side, you pushed yourself up and clamped onto Sol's arms. Time was slowing down; "Please don't Sol. I love you." Sol cruel grin eases and the last thing you could clearly see was Sol's guilt ridden eyes; your strength fails and you gracefully fall to the ground, you can see Sol's large figure dash off the opposite way the noise was coming from. "Sol, wait." You weakly call out, "Luna! Hold on!" you could hear Ky's voice; you were still mouthing out the last two words while fainting.

You woke up in the Medical Wing; it seemed like days since you were moved. You could tell it was more than 4 days for Ky. He looked untidy, deprived from sleep, grumpy, and definitely not showered for longer. You grabbed Ky's hand; he stirs "Luna? You're alive?" "Yup. I won't die that easy Ky, and you know that." "But you were wounded so badly by…" "Don't say it Ky. I know who it was and it was not Sol. I allowed myself to be wounded, don't let my injury fuel hatred." Ky hesitates; you know that Ky will not allow it to slip away easily. "Go rest Ky, you are so tired and dirty. You have not taken good care of yourself…" "But how can I? You were unconscious for a week and a half, that potion of yours is taking too long to heal your wound." "Ky, chill. I can heal myself; I don't want the potion anymore. I'll walk with you to your room." "What? No! Luna you mustn't!" Ky backs off, "I'm going to anyway. All I have to make sure is not to open my wound." You carefully get up from the bed, "But Luna…" "No buts, you won't rest. So I'll make you rest." You walk past Ky into the hall, "Luna! Wait!" You get into Ky's room, "Please Luna! You'll injure yourself!" you push Ky to his bed. Ky grunts and you struggle to take off his coat, you throw the coat to the chair he had inside his room. Ky tries to sit up, but you push him down, "Sleep" you calmly command, "How can I Luna?" Ky did not want to sleep, you gently fluffed up his pillows. "I'll try to convince you"

Ky's POV: Luna was straining herself too much, you were not tired at all but your body was screaming out for sleep. Luna suddenly and unexpectedly starts to sing:

Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. She was once a true love of mine.

Her song was entrancing you, you immediately felt tired. She kept repeating the song until you fell completely asleep.

You woke up late in the evening; you spent the entire day asleep! You had to clean yourself before you could go out and meeting Luna. She did say to make yourself presentable as soon as she saw you again. After your shower you felt refreshed and ready to find Luna.

No one was around the Headquarters. You then decided to head for the room where the Holy Orders held Mass.

Everyone was there, expecting you. You saw Luna up in front; she beckons you to come up with her. When you reached her, she said out loud, "How are you feeling Commander?" "Fine I… Commander?!" "Daddy promoted you to become Commander before he left. Bring it up guys!" she happily shouts out, one Knight brought up a long, narrow box. He passes it to Luna, and she holds it out for you to open, you slowly open it. You were in awe, "Daddy also told me to give you the Fuuraiken. As Commander Ky Kiske takes his post and leads us to victory against the Gears!" you took the hilt of the sword and hold it up to examine it. The Knights start cheering for you, Luna was so happy for you, "You were always meant to be a leader Ky, can you be our leader?" the Knights grew silent, you suddenly thrust up the sword and let the lightning spark out from the sword. The Knights roar with excitement, "For victory!" you yell, "For Victory!" everyone screams out.

You could see that Luna has a scar where Sol slashed her down, you could not do anything about it

The next tests for the new applicants arose, there were not many victors and many would not survive the battlefield.

You took the applicants into your office. You were about to dismiss them entirely, "I'm sorry but…" "Ky!" Luna protests, "What?" you muttered, "We need a medic out in the field, so maybe these applicants can be medics that are right out in the field." You think, "If you think it is right, then let it be true." "Yeah!" Luna had kept herself busy throughout spring with training the new medics.

For one full year, you led the Holy Order against the Gears with Luna loyally at your side. Sol sometimes appeared in the battlefield to fight. Until one battle happened in Rome…

Now for the split… there are two ways Guilty Gear goes, 1. As the ending that no one really knows about and 2. The way the series actually carries on. First is no. 1, if you do not like how it ends, too bad. Daisuke was probably the one who created the basis of the ending. I only added Luna in it, nothing important. Except for the last POV.


	2. Part A ending

Part A is here! Read and see!

It was a terrible battle in Rome. Everything was becoming overwhelming and there were many Gears. Luna was nearby you, but she had a much more difficult time than you to get rid of the Gears coming after her.

You were facing a Gear, you were already tired and your guard was down when the Gear ran up to you and stabbed through you, you let out an ear-piercing scream as those claws dug through you. Sol suddenly appeared and killed off the Gear. You fell into Sol's arms, you could hear Luna angrily scream and then run toward you. "Ky! Oh no." she collapses in front of your dying body. The battlefield suddenly gets quiet, "Ky, you are injured so badly. You need a medic to look after you." Luna was crying for you.

Luna's POV: Ky was mortally injured, "No, I won't live anyway. Please Luna, Sol." You clasp Ky's hand; your tears were streaming down your face. "Sol, you are now in Command of the Holy Order and take care of Luna for me." "Please Ky, don't go. My dream cannot come true." You pleaded, you did not know how to heal fatal wounds with a spell, "I'm sorry Luna, but I love you" Ky mutters weakly. "Ky? Ky!!!" you scream out for Ky. His hand goes limp, Sol roars out his sadness while you are weeping over Ky's body.

The remainder of the Holy Order was shocked to find their Commander dead, "Now what? Who is Commander now?" one Knight yells out, Sol looks at you and you look toward Sol, "I am Commander now." Sol speaks out.

You gave Ky a proper funeral, while the Knights were cleaning Ky's body they found a rosary in one of his coat pockets. They handed it to you; you broke down crying that Ky had truly kept this with him the entire time. When Ky was about to be buried, you gave Ky back his rosary, you whispered towards Ky's body, "Say hi to my grandfather Ky and my true name is Rebeca Soria. I love you so much Ky. It hurts to see you like this." You and Commander Sol were next to each other, holding hands while watching Ky be buried in the traditional way.

With Sol in command, you and Sol killed off Justice in a battle, but neither of you knew that Justice had a daughter, Dizzy. You heard that Dizzy killed more than her mother, she was more than merciless. Dizzy was even more difficult than Justice. Her rage for her mother's death made her army of Gears more deadly and powerful. You also heard that Dizzy killed off the Jellyfish Pirate's Captain and command was passed to a teenage girl.

Soon Sol had a tip off of where Dizzy was going to be, Sol did not say whom but it was proven to be true.

Gear Commander Dizzy was at a Gear plant; Sol decided to go with the entire Holy Order this time, even though you protested. It was a horrifying battle; all the Knights were being slaughtered.

You then see a bunch of girls head for Gear Commander Dizzy, you realized what Dizzy was going to do. The girls were slaughtered in front of your eyes; "No!" you ran over and attacked Dizzy, "Luna! Wait!" Sol yells out for you, but it was already too late. Dizzy had fatally wounded you, as you lay dying you could hear Sol fighting his hardest against Dizzy. This world was so cold. You finally shut your eyes into an eternal sleep.

Someone's POV: "When I created the Gears, I did not meant for this to happen…" "Hmmm…" a portal opened up to the Battle of Rome, now to fix things up.

Part B is next, I-No and her trickery. How will she pull it off?


	3. Part B Ending of the Holy War revised

It was a terrible battle in Rome. Everything was becoming overwhelming and there were many Gears. Luna was nearby you, but she had a much more difficult time than you to get rid of the Gears coming after her.

You were facing a Gear, you were already tired and your guard was down when the Gear ran up to you and a woman in red kills off the Gear for you. You were dumbfounded. She walked to you and you blacked out…

"Ky?" you woke up from your daze, "What?" you see Luna walk up to you. "What happened? You were just blanked out after the battle was over. And what happened to the Gear?" "Eh?" you tried to remember, "I guess I killed him." You then yawn, "Let's go back to the quarters, both yourself and myself are exhausted." Luna takes your hand and both of you leave to the quarters. For some reason you are more exhausted than you felt when you faced that Gear and killed it.

Luna's POV: You and Ky were nearly dead with exhaustion when you and Ky returned to each of your rooms. Everyone was relieved that most of the Knights were still alive for some reason; they all blanked out like Ky and assumed they killed the Gears themselves. Something was going on, but you brushed it to the side. Not important right now, you realized that the place you saw in your dream was Rome and you were relieved that the dream did not come true at all.

After you finished your shower, groomed yourself and made sure the Dragon did your laundry, you happily lie down in your bed and fell asleep. You woke up to Commander Ky looking into your random book, "Ky! You know that I won't let you look in!" Ky winces, "But I was only curious. Why are you so embarrassed to let anyone look at it? All I found out was you really like dogs, you cannot swim, and you really want a professional looking pen for Christmas." Ky chuckles at the last part. "Ky! Shoo! I want to dress without a man staring at me." You half-heartedly push Ky out of the door, "I'm sorry, but be there for practice Luna!" You forgot about your random book.

Ky's POV: You knew you shouldn't have looked in Luna's books, but she was rather mysterious, not letting you in on her deep secrets. You look in her book again in your office; she was not fond of green beans, which cleared up why she never cooked green beans. She hated people who were treacherous, for example Sheila Spring. She loved the seasons: autumn and winter, she disliked spring that much because it rained too much and summer was too hot for her taste. She loved history and would collect books about wars in the past. There were even notes from the classes both of you took in first year in serving the Holy Order. She had many drawings and pictures of about everything, this included a picture of Sol asleep and you studying hard for a test. There were many pictures of birds that lived nearby the Headquarters, all beautifully taken. You heard she had a camera those professionals once used, rather expensive too. There was even a picture of her grandfather and herself, you could see in the background, "Santa Barbara Zoo" imprinted on a sign. She loved to see a museum, which excited you, as soon as you could find one, you would take Luna on a date with you. You were so much into the 'Random Book' that you lost track of time; you learned of many things that Luna would never tell you out of embarrassment. She once wrote that she could be the reincarnation of the Snow Maiden and the 'Dragon', which you have never seen before, was a true dragon stuck in human form. "Sir?" one Knight cautiously steps in, "Yes private?" you ask, "Um, Luna lost control of her temper and is rampaging in the training grounds, defeating about everyone who tries to subdue her." The Knight winces, "What?! Try to keep her in the training grounds and don't let her escape. I will be there to put an end to this." You order, you knew that Luna had a terrible temper if she ever reached that point, which never happened before.

You found many Knights unconscious around you; it was obvious that Luna was berserk. She was screaming and throwing everyone trying to bring her down off into a wall, her aura was different. "Luna calm down! Do not do this anymore!" "Eh?" Luna turns to face you, she was not Luna, and her eyes were a green color. "Are you talking to the fox or me?" she snarls, you heard once from Luna that she sometimes called herself a fox. "To you. Dragon!" "So, the fox told you about me. How much did she tell you?" "Enough to send you back into the gates which she sealed you in!" you leaped toward the Dragon, she eagerly leaped into the air and slashed out at you, you dodged enough to only get nicked by your coat. "Quite speedy. I can tear your lungs out to cause more pain for that fox!" you read that the dragon feasts off Luna's anger and hatred towards mankind, which she suppresses and transfers her anger to the Dragon to not go berserk, and her depression from all the abuse she endured in her 'normal life'. You had to make sure that you were not injured to keep Luna happy. You had to get rid of her now. "Stun edge!" the contact with the flying lightning makes the dragon screech and flail all around, you had to avoid her attacks. She pants after she recovers, "you really want to die, don't you pussy!" she hisses, the stun edge was not going to bring down. You regretfully decided to do your most powerful attack to bring down the Dragon. The Dragon comes roaring to you, you prepared yourself, "Ride the Lightning!" you yell out, lightning envelopes you and you speed toward the Dragon. You could see the surprise on the Dragon's face. It knocks her back and to the ground, you panicked, she was not breathing. You did CPR; Luna taught that to her students while you watched them, after the fourth time you finally got her to breathe. "What… happened…Ky?" she barely breathes out, it was Luna, "Nothing damaging, just rest Luna", Luna faints in front of you.

You heard the story from the witnesses before Luna went berserk. They said one Knight decided to poke fun at her and then it got nasty, she at first tried to ignore it, but when the topic of Sol came up she jumped on the Knight to punch the life out of him, then everything became chaotic. Luna was only defending her memories of Sol. You made the Knight who insulted Luna apologize to her as soon as she woke up. She was upset throughout the entire day, she only cheered up as soon as you thought to have tea with her.

Luna then decided to tag along with you again, what she did before Sol left. You didn't mind, she helped you with all the papers and helped you stay calm when you were stressed out.

Battles and rumors of Justice kept the Holy Order on their toes including yours. Every time you saw Sol in one of the battles, you resigned yourself to not telling Luna at all; she does not need any more worries in her life. Luna weekly visits former Commander Kliff and brings news to him; she remains cheery for yours and Kliff's sake.

Soon you heard that Justice was going to be in one battle and she was nearby. You sent the Holy Order to meet her and to maybe finally end the Holy War.

Luna's POV: You were nervous, scared and excited; you have never seen Justice personally and you hoped to fight her.

There were Gears everywhere; you kept dodging most of them to find Justice. Soon you found her walking into a building to avoid any fighting, she was definitely not in the mood to face weaklings. You rushed in.

"Justice! Stop!" you yelled out, Justice immediately stops and turns to you, there was disgust in her eyes. "What is it little girl?" she coolly insults you, "You are not going to escape this battle. This will be your last." You tried to sound brave, you needed to stall her enough until Ky could get here. "You will stop me?" Justice laughs, you draw Shiva and ready yourself. Justice could see that you were serious, "You will regret saying those words."

It was a one-sided and rather short battle, Justice was more powerful than you, but your speed helped you in some amount. Soon you were thrown against a wall, you were stunned. You were not going to live very long… "I would prefer to leave the girl be Justice" you recognized the gruff voice, "Sol?" you were so happy to see him again. "Sol Badguy?" Justice ignores you and turns to face Sol.

Sol's and Justice's battle was ferocious and long, soon Sol was defeated by Justice, Justice then discovers something and becomes confused and stunned, although you did not find out what that was. Ky came bursting in to see you watching the battle. While Justice was stunned, the remaining members of the Holy Order surrounded Justice. All of you muttered a spell and you could hear Justice's scream of rage was being sucked into another dimension.

You fell on your butt to try to calm down; finally the Holy War was over. The Holy Order had accomplished their mission. You were not able to talk to or see Sol because he left rather quickly.

Ky disbanded the Holy Order; there was no reason for the Order to exist anymore. Everyone went their own way, including you. Ky offered to have you come with him, you told him you had a promise to keep and said goodbye to him and hoped to see him again soon. You returned to the Assassin's Guild to keep your promise to Zato.

Okay, sorry, Sol did not defeat Justice yet. I just remembered that yesterday and I needed to change the story. Oh, yeah. Daisuke made Guilty Gear and its history! Not me!


End file.
